In love with Malachai Kai Parker
by xAmazing
Summary: There's no proper summary for this thing. Firstly, I got bored and then I figured I'd go on and do like other people ! Hey, why not? An [OS]'s repertory, with as "main" character... Suspense. Kai PARKER ! ;3
1. Malachai Parker's twin sister

[*]

_Nikolina Parker _– commonly called **Nina** by any person that knew her – was Malachai's twin sister. Gorgeous brunette with blue eyes, she was a matching copy of Kai. Even though Nina was much more of people person! Since she was little Nina was a sweet, cute, and smiling little girl, she's always been more of a sociable person than her twin. She liked people, unlike Kai she enjoyed to befriend with them, talk with them, _play_ with them. Sometimes she'd try on, and make some of them met her brother but it never ended well. Kai was like this. He didn't like people, and more than this he didn't liked them to come _anywhere_ near his sister; he considered Nina as some sort of extension of his own person – and he didn't like to share what was his. At all.

.

Nina was ten when her powers appeared for the first time, it was the annual barbecue of the Gemini Coven; one of her cousins had stolen her koosh ball and she stole it back, _magically_. Joshua (Nina's dad) was _over-thrilled_! Kai, though, was pretty pissed at her for it, he wanted to be a witch probably since the day he was _born_ ; which Nina was well aware of. She and Kai were fusional, more then that - _they were one_ and she knew more than anyone else that's all he wanted out of life. Being a witch. Being powerful. Being his father's son : being the Gemini Coven's leader. None of them knew how was working the "merge" thing and they didn't even care – Malachai wanted to win. It came to a point where even Nikolina wanted him to win – she knew nothing would make him happier. That's all she ever wanted : Kai's happiness.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>May 9th, <em>1994<em>.**

.

Nina and Kai were sitting on Kai's bed.

**– My _sweet_ Nina... –** He passes a hand through her dark hair, smiling down at her. **– Soon enough, you and I will be _one_. ****– **Her eyes lowers to the bed, thoughtful, what Kai didn't missed.

**– What's on your mind? Come on. Tell me. ..****Has someone bothered you? ****– **He tilts his head to the side, questioningly, before he tapped her nose playfully, a small smirk across his lips. **– I'll kill him. ****– **

She gave him a small smile at that. **– Nah, nobody bothered me. ****– **She sighs softly. **– Eh... _Fuck_, I have no idea how to tell you that... ****– **He frowns slightly at that. **– Eh. There will be no merge at all, Kai... ****– **

He wrinkles his eyes. **– What is _that_ supposed to mean? ******–**** She stayed quiet for a short moment, just staring at him; she bit her lower lip. God, she knew he'd snap. ******– ** ** ...Spill it out! ****– **He shouts.

She clenches her jaw, she never liked him being angry at her. She swallows thick. **– ...Papa said no merge will be done. ****–** She repeats.** – _We_, and the rest of the coven, will wait until Lucas and Olivia are twenty two... For _them_ to merge as one. ****– **She wasn't looking at him anymore, she was quite scared of what she could see; but even _then_ she knew he was suddenly a lot more pale. Kai was pissed, _out of his mind_. Who the bloody hell did they thought they were ? They thought they could just _strip_ him from what was his to take ? That suddenly they decided he was not worthy of being the leader, and he should just allow it ? Hell to the no ! They'll pay. _All of them !_

[*]

* * *

><p>Voilà! ^^' Now, I've finished it. I know it's short... What do you think about it ?<p>

How'ya going, friend ? I'm great, thank you. :) While I was on my bus to go back home, I had this weird, yet awesome!, idea of Kai and Kai's twin. (Not Josette, uh!) What do I mean? My new [sweet] little One-Shot/Drabble -might go further if you like? ;3- about Kai&Nina's weird sibling relationship. _Am I crazy ?_ ^^' Yep, okay, maybe a little bit. Love ya ! ;3

Oh, and while I'm at it - Here's a reply to _**Sherri**_ who's being the cutest by commenting (at all) my other OS about Kai/Elena : - _Hot_? Uh, I'm not so sure we could say that ! x3 Thank you very much though for reviewing I'm glad you enjoyed my little [OS]. ;3


	2. Kailena

_The first time she saw him, Malachai the freaking Parker, she was near the Whitemore College. Damon had came back from that "Prison World" he didn't said much about it, just that Bonnie was there ; that she was gone, definitely dead... And that got Elena down. Bonnie was one of her best friend, out of Caroline, since she was a kid these two were always together, and confronting the fact that she was dead for good was just horrible. She entered a bar, the first one that caught her eyes she went into it, to drown her sorrow, her pain. She might be a vampire still she felt wasted in no time ; a hour later, she was dancing on the bar. When she decided to get down from it to take another shot,_ he_ was there in front of her, his hand hold out to her. Kai was an handsome man, dark hair and blue/grey eyes, he gave her a charming smile and being typsie might have made her choice easier 'cause she took it ; then they spent about the rest of the evening together. He was funny, smart and interesting, and he made her drink, again and again._

_Her arms resting lazily on the table before her, her chin against it ; she suddenly had a soft pout on her lips. - _I don't know your name. We're speaking for about two hours, now, and I still don't know your name...

- Parker. _He simply answers._

_She titls her head to the side, a small smirk across her lips._ - Parker. That's all? What's that ! _She complains. _First name, or last one? You're the mysterious type, huh ?

_He winks at her, playfully._ - How'd you guess my dirty little secret ! You tell me. What is it ?

_She leans even more on the table, towards him with a dumb smile._ - You're like, way too cute for it to be your first name.

_He smirked._ - You earned a drink, that's my last one.

- Booyah! _She snapped her fingers, happilly. Then she shook her head no._ Nah. I've earned your name. Parker is half of it. _She pouts, adorably._ Tell me... I told you mine, hell I've even been spilling out my whole life !

_He smiled, staying quiet. He hesitates for a short instant, play with her a little bit more or spoil the fun and tell her who he really was?_ -My name... _He starts, in a playful tone. -_starts with a M.

_She smiles brightly._ - You love games, don't you?

-You have no idea. _His eyes were shining maliciously. _-I'm Malachai, Malachai Parker.

-Why does that sounds familiar...

-Shorter said Kai. _Elena frozes, loosing any sort of smile. _Kai Parker, rings any bell at all ?


End file.
